


Heavy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Shego picks out their drinks.





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Kim Possible' nor am I profiting off this.

Shego picks out their drinks, because he never remembers what she likes. Drakken is better off with evil plots than memories of her likes and dislikes. Bourbon for him and white wine for her. 

Their hideouts are hardly cozy, but at least they have a steady stream of alcohol and food. However, their plates and cups are all plastic. Tonight's sleeping arrangements are a pullout couch with scratchy blankets. 

"I demand real furniture in our next hideout. We have a budget for everything else, but not real furniture?" 

Light on the Bourbon until he looks up from the latest blueprints. Heavy on the wine for tonight.


End file.
